Of Twisted Hearts
by Christmas 95
Summary: Since his father's death Lex has been running LexCorp. He meets the sassy Lana Lang in 2011. Their fates will be twisted together from now on...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own DC**

Of Twisted Hearts ~ 1

Chapter 1

2011

Lana Lang ran a hand through her medium length dark brown hair. She splashed cold water in her face. Looking up in the mirror she saw that her hazel green-brown eyes looked tired. All she wanted to do was go home, relax and have a Full House marathon. She couldn't though, no she still had one more interview to do before she sat down to her computer and wrote the piece. And who could she be interviewing but the man himself, CEO of LexCorp, Lex Luthor. There were many rumors about the former Luthor, some probably far from the truth and others were probably, sadly true. Lana shook her head, he wouldn't be the only child to have dealt with parent abuse.

Walking out of the bathroom she held her messenger bag tighter to herself and zipped up her jacket. It was an April evening, the air was chilly, but it also brought the promise of spring. Lana smiled as she looked around at the crazy speed of Metropolis. She hailed a cab and quickly got in as it stopped. "Luthor mansion," she said to the man driving.

About twenty minutes passed, Lana looked out at the city driving pass her. She wonder what everyone in the city was doing? Going to classes? Getting off work? Partying with friends? A part of her wondered why she even cared. 'None of those people are ever going to care,' the cynic part of her brain shouted. She winced at the voice she imagined it had, her father's.

Finally the car stopped at a beautiful house, modern glass. She couldn't help but look in awe at the sight. The cab was paid and she slowly made her way up the stony steps. Standing in front of the door she knocked, nothing, not even a sound from the other side. So again she tried, still nothing notable. At last she noticed the door bell and pushed the button. She was surprised not to find a man answer the door but instead a stern looking Asian woman. The woman gave her a tight lipped smile, Lana noticed that the name tag she wore said Mercy on it. "Right this way, Miss Lang. Mr. Luthor has been expecting you," Mercy said in a bored tone.

Lana swallowed loudly and follow Mercy through the large house. They made their way to a seemingly large office. It was modern looking, large simple desk, large computer screen, two large comfy looking leather chairs. And a tall man's back was turned looking at a piece in the room. It was some modern painting. The figure had short, wavy, red hair. Mercy cleared her throat, the man turned around. Lana felt her heart beat a little faster as she watched the man, she was figuring was Lex Luthor smile at her in shock. She smiled in response to the figure. Suddenly he seemed to remember what she was there for. "Lana Lang," he said nervously. His voice higher then expected, but in no way unpleasant. He held out his hand and shook her hand firmly, but not harmful in the slightest.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Luthor," Lana replied.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Lang," Lex replied with a smirk.

Lana felt heat raise to her cheeks, she looked down so she wouldn't have to meet his eyes. When she looked back up, he smiled at her brightly then turned towards the figure behind them. "That will be all, Mercy," he declared.

Mercy gave a nod of the head and walked out of the room, closing the door on the way out. Lex settled into his big leather chair and motioned Lana to sit across from him. "Thank you," she said out of habit.

"My pleasure," he replied with another smirk.

This time Lana righted herself in the seat and looked down at her messenger bag as she pulled out her notebook. "Now, Mr. Luthor," she started.

"Yes?" Lex asked seemingly amused.

"So why is it that you think we should infest our money into your stock instead of Wayne enterprises?" Lana said getting straight to the point.

Lex laughed and seemed even more amused now. "I see you don't beat around the bush, do you?"

"I like to do my job," Lana replied quickly.

"I'm sure you do. So you can get the truth out and I'm sure a paycheck doesn't hurt," he remarked.

"Now it's you who doesn't beat around the bush," Lana stated.

"I just call them, as I see them," Lex replied with an almost sing song like tone.

Lana smiled. He did as well. Then he looked down seemingly at some papers on his desk, like they held the answers. "I think people should infest in my business because I truly want to help the world. Yes I try to help out in different little things, like putting money into school programs, I think kids should be playing sports instead of spending all day on a video game. I give money to different charities. But what I'm trying to do with my company is so much more then I could ever do with the others. I am trying to build a better day for the future. If the technology that me and my researcher are anything to go on, the future will be a better place. All I need is help sometimes," Lex explained.

"You mean money," Lana replied bluntly.

Lex chuckled and flashed her a bright smile. "You know, I like you," he remarked with a grin.

Lana can't help but smile back but bite back a full tooth smile.

"I like how honest and to the point you are," Lex explained.

"I'm a journalist. I'm suppose to me honest and blunt," Lana remarked.

Lex shook his head in disagreement, "No, there are different kinds of journalists. There are the ones trying to get by on their wages. Then those that are only looking to destroy others' good name and everything they've worked for. And then there are those like you, blunt, straight forward, charming, respectful, honest, and I would probably say that you want to actually answer people's burning questions. You actually want to make a difference, just like me."

Lana chuckled, "Well I wouldn't say I change any lives."

"But you let people know what's going on in the world. Let them know how best to deal with it," Lex replies.

Lana looked up at him in shock. She willed herself to speak but she couldn't seem to move her mouth.

Lex chuckled, "I seemed to have left you speechless."

Lana chuckled in return and shuffled her notebook that laid on her black pencil skirt. "What were we talking about your company?" she said changing the subject.

Lex's eyebrows flickered up to show that he knew she was avoiding what he had said, but he let the matter drop. "We were talking about how I need more money," he said with humor.

Lana grinned at the reminder and they started to talk more about the company. What things that they research, at least those that he was willing to tell the public. Two hours passed and Lana knew it was getting late and she was feeling very hungry. She stood up and gently shook Lex's hand. "Well it's been a pleasure," Lana stated.

Lex shook her hand back. "It's been a pleasure. Maybe you can come over tomorrow to finish your interview," he suggested.

"Are you inviting me?" she asked in surprise.

"Perhaps," he replied coyly.

She looked up at him in shock but was only met with a charming grin and a 'I'm serious' look. "I would like that," she replied.

"I'm glad to hear it. Tomorrow then," Lex replied happily.

"Till tomorrow," Lana replied coyly.

"Allow me," he said politely opening the door. "I'll just show you to the door," he added as he snapped his finger in the direction of the front door.

As they walked passed, Lana saw Mercy a few doors down from the office. She seemed to wear a shock/annoyed look on her face. One that made her look scarier than before. Lana just nodded her head and kept following beside Lex. They stopped right outside the door. "I took the liberty of calling you a taxi," Lex explained as he opened the front door.

Lana looked up in surprise at him. "Oh you didn't need to do that," she explained.

"I wanted to, besides it was this or the limo," Lex joked.

Him and Lana laugh and she looked over at the waiting taxi car. "Yeah, this does look less conspicuous," she replied.

They both laugh again. "Again a pleasure, Mr. Luthor," she said in place of a farewell.

"Till tomorrow, Miss Lang," he replied.

* * *

Please Review, Follow and Favorite


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own DC. I just own some details to the storyline. I am going to update this every other week. I want to thank everyone who has favorited, followed, reviewed or are just reading this story. It means so much! I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Of Twisted Hearts ~ 2

Chapter 2

Lana couldn't understand why her heart was beating so fast in her chest. But sure enough as the taxi passed different streets her heart went faster and faster. She was done with work and heading over to Luthor mansion. Sure she had thought that Lex Luthor was handsome but that had nothing to do with this, right? The taxi stopped, she got out and paid the driver. Taking a deep breath she walked up the steps for the second night in a row. There was something different this time though, she felt more nervous. She choose to ignore it. This time she went straight for pushing the door bell. The door opened up, Mercy answered it her face went from happy to annoyed within seconds. "Oh, you again," Mercy mumbled.

Lana tried to hide how rude she thought the comment was, but she wasn't doing that good of a job of hiding it. "I'm here to see Mr. Luthor," she explained.

Mercy rolled her eyes and wore a bored mask, like she was trying to hide some sort of emotion. Lana couldn't understand what her deal was. Mercy just started walking in the direction of Lex's office.

"I know the way to Mr. Luthor's office," Lana spoke up.

Mercy seemed to ignore her and kept walking in long strides. Lana found it kind of hard to keep up with her. Thank goodness she was wearing her dress pants instead of her tight pencil skirt. They walked into Lex's office. Now that Lana had been there before it didn't look that large this time. Mercy left her in the room and shut the door behind her.

Lex was on his cell phone. He smiled at her and pointed at the cell in his hand. She smiled and nodded her head in understanding. He motioned for her to sit across from him. He said a few things, then she noticed he started to have this 'can't they just shut up' face. Then he pulled the phone away a little and mouthed 'I'm sorry.' She smiled and waved it off to let him know it was fine. Finally after ten more minutes Lex said to whoever was on the other side that he would talk to them tomorrow. He turned off his cell phone and turned his attention towards Lana.

"I am so sorry about that, Miss Lang. I was finishing making a deal. And Tony has been known to get off topic many times," he explained.

"It's alright. I understand business is important and I like to see you take your company seriously," Lana replied with a smile.

"I see you've already figured me out," Lex replied a chuckle.

Lana chuckled back. Lex smiled and winked at her. Lana felt her cheeks raise with heat. He must have noticed because his smile became wider as she blushed. "Are you flirting with me?" she asked him with a smile.

"That would depend on if it's working or not," Lex answered with a smirk.

Lana covered her face in her hands and couldn't help but smile. Looking back at him she noticed that he looked like he was faking a smile and nervous about her response. There was a part of her brain shouting at her to reassure him. But the other part was shouting things like 'what? You don't even know him.' Without another thought she replied, "Perhaps it is, Mr. Luthor."

She smiled at him with a wide grin and he in turn grinned back. His back seemed to be less tense and he didn't seem to be faking a smile anymore. "Please, Miss Lang. Call me Lex," he replied still grinning wide.

Lana smiled bright. "Only if you call me Lana," she replied coyly.

Lex smirk and answered, "That I will, Lana."

"I am glad to hear it, Lex."

He looked down at his desk and Lana remembered why she was here. How could she have forgotten what she had come here for?

"So Lex, yesterday you mentioned a bit of research that you and your company has been looking into. Would you care to explain it a bit more, I couldn't understand it fully by the little you told me," Lana said, returning to business.

"I see that you are all business, Miss... I mean Lana," was Lex's response.

"Getting the truth out is part of my work," Lana replied seriously.

"And I admire that about you. So many people have jobs they don't even care about. And yet you seem to make the most of yours."

"And normally people who have a lot of money are too busy buying fancy cars to care about the greater good," Lana remarked.

"True," Lex said. "Anyway, I forgot the question," he added, tilted his head to the side.

Lana chuckled and asked the question yet again. For about three hours they talked, mostly about his business. Somewhere along the way they talked about TV shows. "What is you're favorite family TV show?" Lex asked eagerly.

"Full House," Lana replied honestly.

"Really?" Lex asked in shock. "I always liked The Addams Family. The Munsters was always cool too. But The Addams Family was the bomb."

"Have you ever watched Full House?" Lana asked him.

"I have and I enjoy it very much," Lex replied.

"Who was your favorite character from Full House?"

"Joey, best character, funny, charming and friendly. Can't go wrong with Joey. Who was your favorite?" Lex asked excitedly.

"Uncle Jesse. He was so cool. I loved how much he loved Elvis. And the awesome leather jackets. He was my first celebrity crush," Lana explained.

"Oh, so I see I have competition," Lex joked. He crossed his arms across his chest and pretended to look angry. That was until he and Lana ended up bursting into laughter.

"Well it's good to see you aren't always serious," Lana said as soon as she could breath again.

"Oh, I am always like this," Lex answered honestly.

They started to crack up again. Lana truly loved to laugh. And Lex seemed happy to allow her the chance to. Looking over at the clock Lana noticed it was midnight and she should really be getting home. Luckily she had ate before so she wasn't starving. "It's been a pleasure," Lana started.

"But you have to go," Lex finished, his face dropped. Or at least that's what Lana thought she caught. It changed to a smile within seconds. "I'll walk you to the door," he suggested.

Lana found herself standing next to Lex yet again through the hallway. And was met with an even scarier look from Mercy, if that was possible. "I was wondering if you would like to take a tour of LexCrop tomorrow?" Lex said as they stood by the door.

"I would like that, Lex. But I have an interview with Bruce Wayne," Lana explained.

Lex's face dropped and he frowned. "Well maybe some other time? Maybe if you're free? If you would like to?" he asked, fumbling on his words.

"I would like that," Lana replied with a smile.

Lex's face shined bright again. "I would be glad to have you," he said. Then he winced at his poor choice of wording. "I meant I might give you a tour," Lex explained.

Lana chuckled, "Yes, I figured that."

Lex was blushing with embarrassment but smiled at her. "Well, Lana it's been a pleasure," he said shaking her hand.

"I'll see you around, Lex," Lana replied.

When he was about to walk through the door he turned back and replied, "I look forward to it."

* * *

Please Review, Follow and Favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been a long time since I updated this. Life got in the way. I want to thank each and everyone of you that have followed, favorited or reviewed this story. One great thing about fanfiction is the community. And to my amazing Beta Mrs. Thor Odinson. You always do a great job fixing up my chapters.**

* * *

Of Twisted Hearts - 3

Chapter 3

Silently sitting across from Bruce Wayne, Lana couldn't help but notice he was handsome. No wonder three of her friends had gone out with the neighboring city billionaire. He turned on his charm and Lana rolled her eyes. Her mind wandered to how Lex had managed to charm her. She felt heat raised to her cheeks. Bruce must have mistook her actions because his smile brightened and he winked at her. He was a tall man at six feet, three inches, broad shoulders, defined chest. His eyes were a light brown, his dark hair, that was styled perfectly showed the first signs of grey at the temples. True, he was handsome. But Lana thought he looked too much like her ex boyfriend Clark Kent. She had gone out with him in high school. Both men were tall, broad, even had a cleft in their chins. The biggest difference Lana could notice was that Bruce had light brown eyes, whereas Clark had blue eyes. She couldn't recall what color eyes Lex had. He was a smaller guy, but in no way less manly. To be honest it was like compare apples to oranges, neither better, just your own taste.

"I am continuing my parents work, Miss Lang," Bruce said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"And what does that mean for you, Mr. Wayne?" Lana asked.

"I'm trying to fix my broken city. Make it a better place. I give money to the Martha Wayne foundation, which mostly involves a children's hospital and orphanage. I run my father's business, Wayne enterprises. The company works on programs, research, stocks, technology, the works, Miss Lang," Bruce explained.

Lana wrote down his words fast. But her mind kept going back to the beginning of his speech.

"Why are you trying to fix it, Mr. Wayne. I am aware that Gotham is a bit shader then Metropolis. But why not build something better?" Lana asked. Her mind going back to what Lex had said before.

"Don't get me wrong, Miss Lang. I want a better city. I just think working with what I have and adding a few new things is more up my alley then build something new entirely," Bruce explained.

Lana wrote it all down. She didn't know how much she would or wouldn't write in her piece yet. But she thought every word he said was important.

They talked for an hour. About his business, things he was able to share with the public that he was excited about. She looked up at the clock which read six o'clock. She was starving. So she stood up, went to shake Mr. Wayne's hand, but her notebook fell onto the ground. Bruce leaned down and got it for her, it was open to a page. Bruce casually looked down at it.

"I see you already interviewed Lex Lurthor," he remarked.

Lana snatched it from his hands, closed it and held it tightly to her chest.

"I wasn't reading it, I just noticed the name," Bruce clarified.

"Well thank you for returning it, Mr. Wayne," she snapped back.

"Of course," he said in confusion. "Hey it's late, would you like to join me for dinner?" he asked politely.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne. But I already have plans," she lied.

"Oh okay," he replied quickly. "Another time maybe," he suggested.

"Maybe," Lana said with a tight lipped smile.

They shook each other's hands and he saw her to the door of his office. As Lana made her way to the elevator she thought of how she had acted when he picked up her notebook. She thought she shouldn't have snapped at him. But he in turn shouldn't have been noisy about her business. As the elevator made it's way to the level floor she thought of how different Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne were. Not only did they look entirely different, they also seemed to have different points of view on how to run their companies.

Bruce seemed to want to build upon and fix the company that was left to him. Whereas, Lex wanted to build something new. He wanted to take the old company he had and make something new. She saw that both sides had their own points and made sense. To her though, Lex's idea of the future of his company sounded better and more world changing then Bruce's fixing what you had. Strange, two billionaires, two different ways of thinking.

#

Lana sat down at her computer as soon as she finished eating two slices of pepperoni pizza. She sat comfortably in her black computer chair and placed her hands on the keys. She wrote out most of what she had written. Letting the words flow out of her. She looked over at the finished work, saved it and shut off her computer. Tomorrow she would take another look at it before she sent it to Perry. Lana got up from the computer seat and went to go get dressed for bed and watch an episode of Full House.

As she pulled on her PJs she saw in her full length mirror the scar that was on the side of her stomach. One of her battle scars, she thought to herself as she thought of the man who had put it there, her birth father. She winced at the memory. It hardly showed now after getting it at age seven. The reason she never let anyone in. The reason ultimately her and Clark had broken up. She was too broken to be with someone like Clark. He was too trusting, too naïve. She was kind of jealous of how he looked at the world. Everyone was good enough to change in his book. She wonder if after all these years his look on life had changed, she doubted it.

Lana's thoughts wander to Lex yet again. She wondered what he was doing at the moment. Did he have a girlfriend? Someone he was interested in? 'Why are you thinking that, Lana?' she berated herself. It wasn't like their was anything going on with Lex and her. Well, maybe there was. But she didn't expect to have him ask her out anytime soon. Or that she would even agree to it, yet.

#

A week after the piece was published. Lana pulled out a business card, but not just any business card it had the number of a very important person of Metropolis, Lex Luthor. However the fact that he was important wasn't why she dialed the number. To be perfectly honest she wanted to see him again. And when he had offered her a tour of LexCrop she had been excited.

Well now she was free. True it was a Saturday and Lex was probably busy, but this was her day off. If he couldn't do it then she would make other plans. She thought as she dialed the number.

Her hands started to shake. "Hello," she heard Lex's voice answer.

"Hi, Lex. This is Lana," Lana replied.

"Oh, Lana. I'm glad to hear from you," Lex replied eagerly.

"I was thinking of taking you up on that offer of touring LexCrop," Lana explained.

"I'm glad to hear it. When would you like to come? I'm free today if that helps?" Lex asked.

Lana can't help the smile spreading across her face. "That's perfect," she said excitedly.

"Really? I hope it doesn't interfere with your work," he said considerately.

"I have the day off. So no problems there," she explained.

"Great! Would three o'clock work for you?" Lex asked.

"Yes that would work," she replied.

"Good, good. I'll see you then," Lex said.

"See you then, bye," Lana said as a farewell.

"Bye," Lex sighed out.

Lana shut her flip phone and smiled wide. She was getting to go to LexCrop and was being given a tour by the CEO himself. Though there was a part of her that thought she would want to see Lex even if he wasn't CEO of LexCrop.

#

The taxi drive up to the gate. Lana told them her name and they said she was expected. Lana smiled to know that he had let his staff know about her coming. Though she was sure he did that with everyone.

Lex was standing right in front of the doors as she came in. "Hello, Lana," he greeted as he shook her hand.

"Pleasure to see you again, Lex," Lana replied.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lana. I'm so very glad you could make it today," Lex said.

"I am glad I could come as well," Lana replied with a blush.

A blush that didn't go unnoticed by Lex. He smiled back. He wasn't use to making young ladies blush. That was more of a Bruce Wayne thing. He was more of the one girl kind of guy. And ever since college he hadn't really had any serious relationships. He couldn't help but be happy at the fact that he could so easily make her blush.

"Well," he said clapping his hands together. "Follow me, I'll show you around," he said walking slowly.

She slowly caught up to him because he let her stand beside him. He wanted her next to him for this, not behind, he thought. 'But surely it's too soon to think things like this, isn't?' Lex thought as she walked beside him. When he looked over at her she was already looking at him in concern. He offered her a smile and she seemed to be less tense from the action. A small part of his brain wondered why she cared about if he was okay or not. The other parted hoped.

"I read your piece, Lana. I really enjoyed it," Lex praised.

"I'm so glad," Lana replied.

"Clearly I would have liked if you had just chosen LexCrop instead of Wayne enterprises. But I liked the fact that you weren't one sided. You gave all the facts and let the reader decided what he/she would prefer. I admire the way you write, Lana. I think you have a true talent," Lex complemented.

"Just doing my job," Lana replied with a cheeky grin.

"You say that, but I don't think your future is just as a journalist. I think you're the kind of person who wants to write novels. One that everyone in their right mind will want to read," Lex remarked.

Lana's mouth dropped and she couldn't say a word. How could this man know that she wanted to write a novel? She liked the fact he could figure that out about her. But there was this part of her brain that warned against it. It was the cynic part of her brain warning her to trust anyone. Looking at him he smiled. The seconds pass in silence and she noticed him grow nervous. "How did you know that I want to be a novelist?" she asked him in wonder.

"I don't know... you just strike me as the kind of person it takes to write a wonderful novel. Blunt, honest and great with words," he explained. "Don't get me wrong many people can write. But I think that it takes someone, with a way with words to write something like a novel," Lex clarified.

Again Lana was left speechless with Lex smiling at her. The cynic still warned against him, while another liked the fact that he could already understand that about her. She offered him an unsure smile, which he returned. And they kept walked side by side.

The front of the build was pretty plain and hardly had anything in it.

"This is the front. I know it's boring. One of these days I need to fix it. I'm not sure how but I do," Lex explained.

Lana chuckled at his remarks. "It looks big enough from a basketball court," Lana remarked.

Lex's eyes light up, "That's a good idea."

Then they walked to a room where they seemed to be working on armor suits and different guns.

"This is were me and my researchers work on different kinds of metal. I know it looks like we are only working on weapons, but we have plenty more ideas then just on those."

Lana smiled and looked closely at the figures that worked in the room. He surprised her by walk into the room. They kept away from the giant fire pit but other then that, she had a clear view on what they were working on.

They moved on to another part of the lab. Next was a large room with different liquids in different vials.

"This is where my researchers do chemistry," Lex simply explained.

Lana laughed at how blunt he was. "I see you don't sugar coat it, Lex," Lana remarked.

"Not things like this," he replied with a smirk.

This time they weren't as close to the tables. Not that Lana minded. She didn't really want to explode before her twenty-fifth birthday. She was twenty-four years old and she was looking forward to dying when she got old.

Room after room. Lana noticed amazing different inventions. The technology was impressive to Lana. Finally they made it to a room in which they tested the prototypes.

"And this, My Dear. Is where we play with our different toys," Lex joked.

Lana laughed and smiled at him. He smiled back, but then his face seem to turn a little dark.

"So what did you think of the enemy?" he asked.

Lana couldn't help but look at him in confusion. "What?" she asked.

"I was joking," Lex clarified with a humorless chuckle. "I meant Bruce Wayne. What did you think of him?"

"He was friendly and nice, I suppose," Lana replied.

Lex laughed, "Are you saying you don't think he is charming?"

"I suppose he was charming. To be honest, I'm not sure what's the big deal with him," Lana replied honestly.

Lex out right laughed again. "You are probably the first woman I've ever heard say that," he remarked after his laughter had ended.

"Well I'm not like most woman, Mr. Luthor," Lana replied coyly.

"I know, Miss Lang. That's why I find you so refreshing," Lex remarked.

Lex looked right into her eyes and was surprise how beautiful they were. Big, hazel eyes of brown and green. They went very well with the color of her hair. Or at least he thought so. She was a truly lovely woman. Petite, dark hair, hazel eyes, and her lips were bright red. He looked down at them longingly, wondering what they tasted like. Wait? He stopped himself. It was too early for thoughts like that. But that didn't stop him from biting his own lips at the thought.

Lana looked straight into Lex's eyes and was surprised to be met with blue eyes. Beautiful, bright, blue eyes. Lex was taller than her at five foot, nine inches. He was slender, had short, red, wavy hair. Lana thought he was very handsome. True he wasn't Bruce Wayne, but he sure cleaned up nice in a suit. Her eyes flickered down to his mouth. He had bow lips and Lana couldn't help but wonder if she would enjoy kissing him. Wait a minute, the cynic part of her brain shouted. Why was she thinking things like that? Her and Lex weren't even dating. She couldn't help but wonder if they ever would. He was after all a billionaire. And she knew she wasn't really the billionaire type. Though she didn't think Lex was the kind of guy who could ever be put into a box. He was just too different and brilliant to do that. No she probably wouldn't end up dating Lex Luthor. But that didn't stop the fact that she bite down hard on her lip thinking about maybe kissing him.

* * *

 **Please Follow, Favorite and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys, I know it's been a while. Things got crazy. One of my Grandparents died and then events started up after the Holidays. So yeah up and down craziness. I realized it was a Wednesday which is when I usually update my stories that and the fact that I had this ready to post in my Google Docs. Anyway I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Aurora Nightstar** **: I'm glad you liked how I did Bruce. He is a hard character to write. I know they both are the worst boyfriend material ever! Bruce is a jerk and Lex is an a$$hole. But that's just how it is. So glad you are enjoying the story still! Hope you like this chapter.**

 **x Brown Eyed Girl x** **: Well I'm not going to give any spoilers ;) I suggest you continue to read and find out ;) Here is the update you wanted! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **One Who Reads Too Much** **: Yeah Lex and Lana are always so fun to write! The flirting that natural flows between them is great to get down on 'paper'. It will be interesting to see what happens when she sees the Man of Steel again. ;)**

 **The Real Tayler 13** **: Well here is your update. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Of Twisted Hearts ~ 4

Chapter 4

Lana applied a little bit of mascara and made sure she put a little lip gloss on. She tried to convince herself that she just wanted to look professional. Lex had invited her to LexCrop research center. To be perfectly honest Lana felt nervous. It had been a week since she had last seen Lex and there was that moment that she wondered how kissing him would have been like. Though she brushed it off that she thought he was handsome and they had already gotten to know each other pretty well. The cynic part of her brain was shouting at her. She should have been less eager when he had invited her last night, she berated herself. Pushing the thought out of her mind she walked out of the restroom and hailed a cab.

LexCrop research center was on the outskirts of Metropolis. It was just a normally looking building on the outside, Lana wonder what was hidden within the inside. Walking out of the cab Lana was met with Lex grinning widely at her. "Hello, Lana," he greeted.

She smiled widely at him, "Hello, Lex."

He smiled seemed to brighten and he made a wide dramatic gesture holding out his arm for her to take. "Well thank you, Lex," Lana remarked giggling as she took his arm.

"My lady," he said with a mock bow.

Lana chuckled and Lex couldn't help but laugh as well.

"I am so glad you were able to come," Lex declared with a smirk.

"I am glad as well," Lana replied honestly.

They walked through the door and Lana's breath was almost taken away as she saw the enormous building inside. People were rushing back and forth. Some were carrying around different files, while others were wearing large white suit to protect themselves. Lex looked over at her reaction and smiled. She looked over at him and seemed to be speechless. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I see that I have overwhelmed you," he remarked.

Lana smiled and shook her head in agreement. "It's breathtaking," she declared.

Lex smiled brightly and tightened his grip on her arm. She smiled and tighten her grip on his upper arm. "Well I am glad you like it," he replied.

The rooms were larger here than at LexCrop. Going through room after room, the different prototypes were amazing. Some were of different advance suits and weapons. There was a large T-Rex prototype. Lana's mouth dropped at how large and realistic it looked. Lex laughed at her reaction. "Impressive, isn't he?" Lex asked in a sing song like manner.

Lana shook her head and stared at the large robot. Right then a woman around twenty-five years old came over towards them. The woman greeted Lex with a kiss on the cheek and he in turn kissed her on the cheek. "Oh, Sara," he said. "Did you look into that computer programmer I asked you about?" he asked.

"Of course, Lex. I am afraid Felicity Smoke has taken a job at Queen consolidated. So she will not be joining our computer tech team," Sara explained.

Lex's face dropped for a second but then he smiled again. "Well I guess I can't compete with the Queen family," Lex joked.

Sara laughed and replied, "Well I think you're a much more promising businessman, Lex."

Lex smiled and laughed. They passed about fifteen minutes laughing and seemingly enjoying each other's company. Sara had light blonde hair, deep brown eyes and she seemed to laugh at every word that Lex said. Lana tried to ignore the jealousy within her. Finally Sara left and Lex turned his full attention back towards Lana.

"Now back to the tour," he said taking her arm again.

Lana smiled a him but he noticed that she didn't smile as much this time.

Lana was delighted with how many advances that they were working on. Making their way through the building they made it to a comfortable office. Lex poured himself and Lana a drink, butterscotch Schnapps. Lana was surprised at how sweet it was, but she found that she enjoyed the unique taste.

"What do you think?" Lex asked pointing a finger at the drink in his hands.

Lana chuckled and replied, "I like it very much."

Lana's mind suddenly remember the way Lex had laughed and chatted with Sara. He had seemed to come alive talking to her. She wondered if the girl was his girlfriend, not that she minded if she was. After all she wasn't anything special to Lex. Something about that thought didn't sit well with her. She looked over at Lex and he looked at her in concern. Offering a fake smile he seemed to be less tense and continued drinking his Schnapps. Lana drank hers slowly and wonder if she should start getting ready to leave.

In the same moment Lana was about to get up from her seat, Sara came into the room. "Lex, there you are. Molly said you had come up here," Sara said happily.

"So you've found me at last," Lex joked with a smile.

"I looked into that T-Rex file you wanted me to," Sara explained handing him a file.

"Thank you, Sara. Oh Sara, this is Lana. Lana, this is Sara," Lex introduced.

Sara shook Lana's hand and smiled at her brightly. "You're Lana Lang from the Daily Planet, aren't you?"

Lana forced a smile, "The same."

"I loved your piece on children's hospitals about a month ago. It was such a good piece," Sara gushed.

"Well thank you," Lana said politely.

"You are so welcomed. I remember how much I enjoyed the piece, it was very informative," Sara remarked.

Lana nodded her head and smiled a small, meaningless smile. "Thank you."

Sara talked a little bit longer to Lex. Lana sat in her seat, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. After ages, or more like ten minutes, Sara was about to leave. Lex kissed her on the cheek in farewell. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

Sara smiled and replied, "See you tomorrow."

Lex and Lana were alone again. Lana slowly got up from her chair and put on a fake, forced smile. "Well it's be a long day. I should be heading home," she remarked.

"Mind if I join you?" Lex asked eagerly.

"No," Lana replied. "You don't need to trouble yourself," she explained.

Lex looked at her in confusion, "It's no trouble. I'd be delighted."

"No thank you, I'll be fine on my own," Lana replied.

Lex's face dropped but he seemed to get a better idea. "How about I take you to dinner tomorrow night. I know this amazing place," he asked hopefully.

"No thank you," was Lana's response.

Lex just looked at her in shock. Had he been misunderstanding her this whole time? Did he like her but she didn't like him back?

"Well maybe some other time," Lex said with hardly any excitement.

"Perhaps," Lana replied shortly.

Lex's smile returned a little bit. But it lacked the same optimism. Lana shook his hand and allowed him to show her to the door. He smiled at her before she left, one that was returned. It lacked the usually brightness of her smiles.

#

The next day Lana was walking to into a family business called Foster's for lunch, she was starving and was craving their soup and sandwich deal. Lana stood in line. And figure walked up behind her. She slowly looked behind her and was surprised to find Lex Luthor behind her.

"Lana," Lex greeted.

"Lex," Lana greeted.

They stood there in awkward silence for about two minutes.

"How is work?" Lex asked, breaking the silence.

"Good. I'm working on a new piece," Lana explained.

"Glad to hear it," Lex replied with a smile.

They talked a little bit. Mostly about how pretty and sunny the day was. Both feeling like they were walking on eggshells.

"Lana, if..," Lex was about to start.

But it was Lana's turn to order, she did, then it was Lex's turn to order. Right when he was about to start again she was gone, she was walking to get her food. He shook his head and wondered why she seemed to be ignoring him. He watched her pick up her bag of food and she offered him the smallest smile before she walked out of the shop. He tried not to act like it hurt as much as it did. But he wasn't much for pretending.

Lana wondered if she had handled things aright with Lex. If Sara wasn't his girlfriend should she really be acting this way? But the cynic part of her brain yelled at her that this was why she should never trust or depend on anyone. However her heart ached at the idea that Sara could possible be Lex's girlfriend.

* * *

 **Please Review, Follow and Favorite. Hope you all have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back for another update. Thanks for the support guys. And to all my readers! You guys are the reason I continue to update this story!**

 **OneWhoReadsTooMuch** : **It's funny I actaully kind of based they relationship as if they were in High School. So glad you were able to pick up on that. Well let's hope they don't act stupid for too long.**

 **And thank you so much for your kind words. It's been hard but I'm starting to heal. You know how life is up and down and the good and bad mixed. Beautiful chaos.**

 **Aurora Nightstar** : **(My reviewer who has been here since chapter one) Thank you so much for your kind words. I'm sure my grandfather is in a better place. I still miss him but I'm beginning to heal. Thanks for your nice words about the story! Well you'll just have to see now won't you about if Sarah is anyone's girlfriend ;) I know! It's so much fun writing a jealous Lana. She is always so civil and nice that's it's funny when she doesn't like someone.**

* * *

Of Twisted Hearts ~ 5

Chapter 5

Lana walked out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. A sigh of relief escaped from her lips when she let herself relish the feeling of being clean. _Gosh I'm glad to have modern plumbing._ She reached her closet and turned the knob. Slowly she looked through her clothes trying to figure out what she wear to the office today. _Something more casual or something a little more dressy?_ Just then the Full House theme song started playing and she realized that her cell phone was ringing. _Maybe it's Lex,_ she thought as her heart skipped a beat. She was meet with disappointment that the caller ID said Bruce Wayne instead.

"Hello, Bruce," Lana greeted. As she grabbed the green, three quartered sleeved dress from her closet and decided it would be the dress she'd be wearing for the day.

"Hello, Lana," Bruce Wayne answered. "I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow?" he asked.

Lana felt panicked. _What should she do?_ Part of her didn't want to go on a date with anyone but Lex. The other part however didn't think she should say no to going on a date with Bruce Wayne. Before she could change her mind she replied, "Yes, I would like that, Bruce."

She could almost hear the smirk he had as he replied, "Great, it's a date then. I'll pick you up at seven."

They said their farewells. And Lana felt a rush of panic. Had she done the right thing?

She decided to get changed and put on her makeup. Taking a deep breath she made sure to stop her hand from shaking as she put on her mascara. _Get a hold on yourself, Lana,_ she berated herself. _It's just dinner. It's not like you promised your first born child or anything,_ she reminded herself. _But what if I'm not ready for this? Well you just have to do it. Come on, live a little, girl._ She finished her make up and as she walked out the door she placed a forced smile upon her face. After all she had a job to do.

#

The next day Lana was sitting at her desk daydreaming. Her thoughts kept going back and forth between Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne. _Why had she said yes to dinner with Bruce if she had only really wanted to go out with Lex? It made no sense! I can't been focusing all my time on Lex. It could turn out that he already has someone._

"Lang. Earth to Lang," a voice said waking her up from her thought.

She looked up at the source and nearly died of embarrassment when she realized it was her boss, Perry White. He looked at her through glasses with a stern face.

"Lang, I need that piece in about the governor," Perry declared.

Lana blinked a few times and focused on Perry. "Of course boss, I'll have it done by Sunday," she reassured.

"You make sure that it does," Perry cautioned.

Perry walked away a Lana felt like a little girl being caught with her hand in the cookie jar. _Great Lana just great, get in trouble with the boss,_ she thought sarcastically.

Just then Lois Lane came over towards her with a reassuring smile. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore a white shirt, black vest and black dress pants. The twenty-five year old was short and had an hourglass figure.

"Hopefully Perry didn't go too hard on you. I tried to distract him as long as possible," Lois said.

Lana offered a small smile to her, "Thanks for that. No he just needs my piece in before the weekend is over."

Lois shook her head in agreement and looking closer at her friend. "Are you alright?" she asked in concern.

Lois and Lana's relationship hasn't always been this friendly and carefree. At first they couldn't stand each other. Lana had been with The Daily Planet about only a month when the two had started to show their dislike for one another. Lana had been furious that Lois always got the better stories. Looking back though, it made sense, Lois had been there longer and Lana had only been the new kid. That didn't change the fact that for six months they had fought like cats and dogs. That was until Perry sat down and had a talk with them. It was basically work out your differences or get fired. So they both choose to cool off and be civil. So what started as a bad relationship turned into a pretty good friendship. They respected each other, told each other personal things and even enjoy have a girls night out every now and then.

"Lana, is everything alright?" Lois repeated.

Lana offered a fake smile that Lois noticed in a heartbeat. _Damn it, can't she just leave me alone right now?_

"Tell me what is wrong," Lois demanded.

"Nothing is wrong," Lana lied.

Lois gave her the 'are you serious?' face. Lana tried to change the subject, Lois didn't take the bait.

"Lana Lang, tell me what is wrong," Lois declared firmly.

Lana sighed and started the whole story from the beginning with Bruce and her and Lex with her. After she was done Lois looked more amused than concerned. _Can't she see that this is important?_ Lana thought with annoyance. _Can't she see I need advice here?_

"What are you smiling about?" Lana asked out loud.

"You have the two richest men on this side of the country interested in you," Lois replied between giggles.

Lana crossed her arms across her chest. "I fail to see how that is funny," she growled in response.

Lois' laughter only continued, "Oh, believe me, it is."

Lana shook her head and looked down back at her computer and typed a few things down from her notes. "You know you're no help at all," she remarked to Lois with a glare.

Lois laughed, "Well at least I can lighten the mood for you."

"Lois, I am serious. What should I do?" Lana asked.

Lois calmed herself down and waited till she had completely finished laughing before she replied, "I think you should go on that date with Bruce. See how it goes."

"What about Lex?" Lana asked.

"If he really is interested in you, he knows how to find you," Lois replied shortly.

"But..," Lana started.

"No buts. I'm telling you, go out with Bruce. If you don't like him in that way or whatever, jump off that bridge when you get to it," Lois interrupted.

"But I'm the one who said no to having dinner with Lex," Lana exclaimed.

"Look, Lana you can't change the past. Next time if you find out he isn't going out with what's her face or if you feel so inclined you can say yes next time. For right now, just try to enjoy your dinner with Bruce. Who knows you might enjoy yourself," Lois explained.

Lana thought everything she said made sense. She sat a little straighter in her chair and had her head held high.

"You're right," Lana replied.

"I know," Lois replied smugly.

"And modest," Lana said sarcastically.

"Of course," Lois replied with a smile.

Lois was about to leave.

"Thank you, Lois," Lana said, stopping Lois in her tracks.

"Anytime," Lois replied seriously.

#

Once work was over Lana got home and showered. When she got out she pulled out her little black dress. It was a very simple but lovely dress, with a empire waist, straps, and it went down to her knee. She looked at the dress in the mirror. It was her favorite dress, though she hadn't really worn it recently. Finishing the look she wore black high heels, red lipstick and mascara. Lana smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Looking at the clock she noticed how she had ten minutes till Bruce arrived. She sat down on the couch. At seven o'clock sharp she heard a knock on the door. _Wow, he actually arrived on time,_ she thought with surprise. She took a deep breath before opening the door to Bruce.

He smiled at her and handed her a bouquet of red roses, "For you."

Lana smelled them, they smelled lovely. "Thank you. Roses are my favorites. How'd you guess?"

"I figured you would," was the only response she received.

She went to the kitchen and placed them in a vase.

"Please, make yourself comfortable," she said motioning Bruce to sit on her couch.

She was pleased when he did. She had been worried if compared with his usually living quarters if he thought hers was humble at best.

He wore a black suit. Perfectly tailored. His hair seemed to be in a perfect style, not one hair out of place. Or so it seemed. He smiled his usually roguishly handsome smile. Lana could understand why it made many ladies swoon.

"I hope you like Italian," Bruce remarked.

"Yes I do, very much," Lana replied.

He smiled and as soon as she was done placing the roses in the vase, he walked over towards her.

"Shall we, my lady?" he asked in a teasing tone.

Lana hesitated for a moment, thinking of the last man arm's that she had linked arms with. Shaking the feeling off, she took Bruce's arm and he placed his other hand on top of hers. She looked up at him and smiled. His brown eyes seemed to lighten up as he smiled back at her. _Well let's see how the night goes,_ she thought as they ventured outside her door.

#

Bruce and Lana made their way down to his limbo. It was a jet black color and had leather seats inside. Lana noticed that Bruce's hand never left the small of her back. She didn't find it annoying, but she wasn't sure if she enjoyed it either. He smiled at her and leaned closer towards her.

"How has work been?" Bruce asked her.

"Good, working on a new piece," Lana replied.

"Is it alright if I know what it is about?" Bruce asked with a cute smile.

"It's about the governor," Lana explained.

"Oh, that's interesting," Bruce replied.

"How has your work been?" Lana asked.

"Good, busy as usual. It's the busy part of the year when we start letting some people go and add new staff. Though I am happy to say we are adding more than letting go," Bruce explained.

Lana smile and nodded, "Well that's good to hear."

"I'll be perfectly honest, I was surprise when you said yes to dinner," Bruce remarked. "Though I am glad you did."

Lana smiled, "I am too."

They stopped outside of a beautiful Italian restaurant. Bruce got out of the car first, went over to her side opened the door and offered her his hand. Lana hesitantly took it. The stepped out together and some people took pictures. Bruce stood close beside and whispered in her ear, "Stay by me."

Silently she nodded in response. Once again he placed his hand on the small of her. This time it felt a little nicer, like someone was looking out for her. They walked into the building together and Lana let out a sigh of relief that there were no more men with cameras. Bruce checked them in.

The waiter showed them to a table in a corner, a little further away from the others but still in view. The table was round, with a white tablecloth and a vase full of red roses.

Bruce pulled out her chair. She gracefully sat down and waited as he sat across from her.

"Is there anything I can get you, Mr. Wayne," the waiter asked.

Lana noticed his name tag read Tony.

"Dom Perignon, 1998," Bruce replied. "Please," he added.

Lana smiled at his add of the polite word.

"Of course, Mr. Wayne," Tony replied.

Bruce got comfortable in his seat, leaned in, and as soon as he was about to speak. The waiter came in with their champagne, poured them some and placed the rest of the bottle in an ice bucket. Soon they ordered their meals. Lana ordered lasagna and Bruce got chicken Alfredo.

Bruce made sure the waiter was going to be a while until he moved closer towards Lana again.

"It's a good champagne," Lana remarked.

"It's my favorite year, though I also enjoy a good red wine," Bruce explained.

"But red wine doesn't go with chicken," Lana replied.

Bruce's smile brighten. "I see you know your wines, Miss Lang," Bruce remarked.

"Please we are after all on a date, call me Lana."

Bruce's smiled widened more, "Than please call me Bruce, Lana."

They sat and chatted, mostly little things about work, then their food came. Lana took one bite out of her lasagna and thought it was the best she had ever eaten.

"This is amazing," she remarked.

Bruce smiled at her, "I am glad you like it. It's my favorite restaurant in this part of the city."

Lana smiled in response and they both continued eating their food. Bruce seemed to enjoy his meal as Lana ate her own. When they were finished they started to talk about movies.

"I have always enjoyed the Sherlock Holmes movie with Robert Downey Jr," Bruce said. "Though I always thought that The Godfather is a classic."

Lana smiled and shook her head, "What is it with men and that movie?"

"You don't like it?" Bruce asked in shock.

"I didn't say that. I just don't see what is the big deal," Lana replied.

"It's about family loyalties," Bruce explained shortly.

"Yeah I get that. But... Oh I don't know... Don't get me wrong I like it, I just prefer other movies," Lana exclaimed.

Bruce smiled at her and nodded his head. "Don't forget that I enjoy Sherlock Holmes too," he said with a smirk.

Lana smiled and chuckled a little, "I am sure a man such as yourself, Bruce would enjoy solving crime in such a way."

Bruce chuckled and replied, "Yeah, I've always enjoy the way in which he figures things out."

Bruce looked around the room and noticed two glass doors opening up to a small balcony. He went over to Lana who looked up at him in surprise.

"Come with me," he said simply holding out his hand.

Lana hesitantly took it and allowed him to lead her to the balcony. They stopped at the railing and Bruce placed his arm around her waist. Lana looked down at the beautiful chaos of the city. There were lights, buildings and sounds in the heart of the city that Lana saw, listen and admired.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked Bruce in a content sigh.

Bruce wasn't looking at the city but up at her. "I was too busy looking at the beauty in front of me," Bruce remarked.

Lana could feel her cheeks raise with heat. Bruce smiled at her blush and continued to look up at her. Some music started to play inside, Bruce held out his hand.

"Dance with me," he said.

Lana smiled and took it. It was a classic song, unforgettable by Nat King Cole. Though another singer sang it this night. Bruce placed both his arms around Lana as Lana wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck. Slowly they danced, closely and Lana noticed how light his brown eyes really were. She felt her cheeks get hot again, she blamed it on the champagne.

When the danced ended Bruce took them back to their table because she was cold and needed to sit down.

"I've always loved that song," Lana exclaimed as they sat down.

"Unforgettable?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah," Lana clarified.

"It was a song my parents use to dance to," Bruce said with a far off look in his eyes. "It always reminds me of them."

"I'm sorry, you must miss them."

"Oh nothing for you to be sorry about. It's nice to think of them happy. And yes, of course I miss them. But hopefully they are in peace," Bruce replied.

Lana gave him, she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"But enough about me, what about you? What's your family like," Bruce asked cheering up a bit.

Lana held back a wince. Bruce might have lost his parents but at least his birth father wasn't a monster.

"I have one brother and one sister, I am very close to them. I spend most holidays with my mom and stepdad and I am glad to say that my big sister is about to have a baby. So I am very excited about that," Lana explained.

"That sounds great. Is this her first?" Bruce asked.

"Yes it is," Lana replied. "I am so excited to be an aunt."

Bruce smiled and chuckled at her, "I am sure your sister is excited as well."

Lana smiled, "Yeah, when she isn't whining about how long it's taking."

Bruce chuckled and offered her a bright smile.

Lana didn't notice that Lex Luthor was sitting at a few tables away from them. He was sitting with his business friend Tony working out details for their latest deal. At first Lex didn't notice that Lana was there. He was talking and laughing when he heard in front of him a familiar chuckle. Sure enough he looked a couple tables ahead of him and saw Lana Lang sitting with Bruce Wayne. And they were most likely on a date.

He spoke to Tony a few seconds more and got up. Deciding he would go and say hello to them. Bruce was the first to see him and he smiled as he approached.

"Hello Bruce," Lex said with a fake smile.

He coming over to him and shook his hand. Looking over at Lana, Lex nodded and offered her his hand as well. This time he dramatically kissed her hand.

"It's so good to see you again, Miss Lang," Lex remarked.

Lana felt like she wanted to get swallowed up by the floor.

"It's good to see you too, Mr. Luthor," Lana replied.

Lex let go of her and hand offered her a fake smile that Lana saw through within seconds.

"Isn't it so nice for couples to go on dates," Lex remarked and looked pointedly at Lana.

Bruce looked at him in confusion while Lana felt guilty and uncomfortable.

"It sure is," Bruce replied with a smile looking over at Lana.

Bruce couldn't help but notice the uncomfortable look on her face. He tried to offer her a reassuring smile but she seemed to still be looking over at Lex.

"Well I'll leave you two to your dinner. Oh Miss Lang, try the lasagna it's to die for," Lex remarked.

Lana smiled and replied, "Yes I know, I had it."

Lex smiled and pointed at himself and her, "We are always thinking alike."

Lex offered one more fake smile to both and left for his own table. He held in the disappointment at the fact that Lana had gone on a date with Bruce but not himself.

Bruce looked over at Lana and could still make out her discomfort.

"He is a character," he remarked gesturing towards Lex.

Lana faked a smiled and chuckled, "Yeah."

They left shortly after and Lana noticed that Lex looked upset as he sat with who, she guessed was a business partner. She tried to hold back the guilt that she felt as she took Bruce's arm.

During the ride home they were mostly silent. Both caught up in their own thoughts. Bruce wondered why she seemed to be less talkative and why she looked out her window instead of at him. While Lana wondered if Lex would ever speak to her after what happened tonight. She reminded herself though that Sara might very well be someone he was interested in. In which case it was fine that she had gone out with Bruce.

They got out the car and Bruce walked her to her room. Right outside her door they stopped.

"I had a great time," Bruce declared.

Lana couldn't help but smile back, "I did as well."

She kissed him softly on the cheek and quickly shut the door before he could say or do anything about it. Bruce smiled and placed a hand on the spot she had kissed. He left with a small smile on his face.

Lana on the other hand was wondering why she had kissed him on the cheek. It wasn't unpleasant but it wasn't magic either. Though it was only a kiss on the cheek.

She got into pjs and went straight into her bed. She was tired and needed to rest. Laying in the dark it took a little while till Lana fell asleep and when she did the last thing she saw were a pair of sad, hurt, blue eyes.

* * *

 **Please Follow, Favorite and Review! Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, Guys! I know it's been a while since I updated. Life has been crazy! I want to thank each and every reader of this story, to everyone who has followed, favorited or reviewed! You guys always put a smile on my face!**

 **OneWhoReadsTooMuch** : **Yeah at least Bruce is a handsome devil! It's funny because she probably would think he is great in another time and place but she is more into Lex already. Yeah well, I wanted Bruce to pretend like she had his full attention for at least the first date lol ;) Yes those two need to stop being stupid but I;m not telling you how they'll go about it. You'll have to keep reading to find out ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Aurora Nightstar: Yeah as I mentioned in the other review I think in another time and place she would have been very taken with Bruce but she got already lost in the craziness that is Lex Luthor lol. Of course, Lex was jealous, he hates anyone who gets something he wants. Not realizing that she still likes him because he is too caught up in the fact that he hates seeing her with Bruce. They are both stupid, Lex and Lana, but I still love them. I' m glad you liked the chapter. It was very fun to write! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Of Twisted Hearts ~ 6

Chapter 6

Bruce called Lana the next night and asked her to go out with him next Saturday. To which she replied yes.

Monday morning came and Lana made her way to the office. She had already sent the piece to Perry and he wanted to show her where it was in the paper. Perry was like that, treating his friends like family, even if it was a working relationship. As soon as Lana sat down Lois came over towards her.

"So how did the date with Bruce Wayne go?" she asked instead of a greeting.

"It's good to see you too, Lois," Lane replied sarcastically.

Lois rolled her eyes, "I mean it, Lang. How did it go?"

"It went pretty good," Lana replied with a smile. "In fact, he asked me to go out with him this Saturday."

Lois looked happily surprised, "I am glad to hear it, Lana."

Lana retold a little of the events until she was interrupted by Lois, "Is he a good kisser?"

Lana looked at Lois in shock, "This might sound crazy, but I don't kiss on the first date. It's bad luck."

"You're right," Lois replied with a pout. "It does sound crazy," she added with a smirk.

Lana rolled her eyes and continued to tell the story. When the part with Lex came Lana felt uncomfortable and guilty.

"Well that must have been awkward," Lois remarked with a wince.

"Yeah. And I don't know why, but I felt guilty," Lana explained.

"Well, you are the one who said no to dinner with him," Lois replied.

"What about that I should not live in the past?" Lana remarked.

"Yes, but I told you that after the fact. You're the one who said no first," Lois defended.

Lana held her face in her hands. "Why? Why did I do that?" she whispered more to herself than to Lois.

"I am not sure. But like I said before if you feel like you should, next time says yes. Otherwise, I'll never hear the end of it," Lois remarked.

"Thanks, Lois," Lana replied sarcastically.

"No problem. I'll see you around, Lang," Lois said as she walked away.

Lana shook her head and went back to work. There was nothing she could do about her relationships problems right now, she had a new piece to look into.

#

Lex paced the floor back and forth. Why had Lana said no to his date with him but had said yes to Bruce? Had he been misunderstanding her this whole time? Was she just one of those girls out to date someone rich? He shook his head at the last thought. True, he wasn't aware of everything about Lana Lang, but she didn't strike him as the kind of woman, person, that would do that kind of petty thing. Though, he was worried about it.

Mercy came in, "Mr. Luthor, someone online three to speak to you."

He offered her a fake smile, "Thanks, Mercy."

He picked up the line. It was another annoying person who wanted to make a deal. They talked for a little while and seem to be in agreement to certain terms for the time being. Lex loved his work, at times it got stressful and he needed a break but he did truly love his job.

As the days went by he couldn't keep his mind off of Lana, he wanted to forget about her and move on. But there was this part of him that didn't think he should give up just yet. He did always enjoy a challenge. He had no idea what he should do. But he'd be damned if he sat down and did nothing while Bruce Wayne made kissy faces at the woman he was starting to have strong feelings for.

#

It was Saturday night and Lana was waiting for Bruce to come at any moment. Just when she was about to lose it, she heard a knock on the door. Upon opening the door Lana saw that Bruce was indeed there.

"Hello, Lana. For you," he said as he held up a bouquet of red roses.

"Thank you, Bruce," Lana replied gladly and then took the roses.

She quickly put them in a vase with water. Then she and Bruce were out the door arm in arm. The same elevator took them down stairs, as did the same limbo. Bruce comfortably placed his hand on the small of her back and Lana felt uncomfortable about the action.

"I was thinking a French restaurant this time," Bruce said to break the silence.

Lana smiled."I like French food," she commented.

Bruce's face light up, "I am glad to hear it."

Most of the drive was spent in silence until they got to the restaurant. This time there wasn't any men with cameras. Lana felt beyond relieved. Looking up at Bruce she noticed that he looked more comfortable too.

"Is there anything I could get you to drink, Mr. Wayne?" the waiter asked Bruce.

Lana noticed his name tag read Sebastian. He was slender, with light brown hair and had a French accent.

"Moët & Chandon, 1996. Please," Bruce replied.

"Coming right up," Sebastian remarked.

He left and returned in recorded time and Lana took a sip of the champagne. It was amazing.

"Bruce, this champagne is heavenly," Lana commented.

"I'm glad you like it. It's one of my favorites," Bruce explained.

"You have good taste in champagne," Lana remarked.

"I like what I like," Bruce replied.

Just then Lana felt like she was going to die. Lex Luthor was coming over towards them with a beautiful blonde.

"Fancy running into you here," Lex greeted the couple. "Bruce and Lana, this is Gwen," he introduced.

Lana shook her hand but felt a spark of jealousy of the blonde. Gwen was tall, beautiful, gentle looking and had long blonde hair. Lana tried to push down the fact that she looked like a Barbie doll. Though that was her jealousy talking.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Gwen replied with a pretty voice.

Gwen then rested her head on Lex's shoulder and he kissed her on the cheek.

Yep, Lana wanted to kill her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Gwen," Bruce said in greeting.

The waiter that had shown Bruce and Lana their table now stood still looking impatience with the two sets of couples.

"Hey, why don't we sit together?" Lex suggested.

Lex silently watched Lana's response and was not disappointed when she looked livid. He smirked to himself.

"Yes, of course," Bruce replied with a smile. "Sounds like a wonderful idea."

Lana glared at him, to which he only looked confused at her back.

So the staff brought over an extra table with two more chairs. Lex sat next to Gwen, while Bruce sat next to Lana. Everything was going how Lex had hoped.

Sebastian poured the new couple a glass of the champagne and took all of their orders. Bruce ordered Confit de Canard (duck), Gwen got the Coq Au Vin (chicken), Lex and Lana both picked Blanquette de Veau (veal in a cream sauce).

They talked till their food arrived and they mostly ate in silence till they were done. Lex was the first to break the silence.

"Gwen is an artist," he declared.

Gwen smiled and blushed, "I am only taking art in college."

"I'm sure you're very good," Bruce remarked.

"Well you have never seen my work but thank you, Mr. Wayne," Gwen said with a smile.

"Just Bruce," Bruce explained with a polite smile.

Gwen continued to flirt with Bruce, though Lana hardly noticed. She was too busy noticing that Lex laughed at everything she said that was kind of funny. It made Lana's blood boil.

"What do you do, Miss Lang?" Gwen asked her.

"Lana is a journalist," Bruce replied for her, placing an arm around Lana's shoulder.

Lana faked a smile and replied, "Yep, I'm a journalist."

"Though one day I'm sure Miss Lang will write her own novel," Lex remarked.

Lana looked up at him in confusion.

Bruce looked down at her and asked, "Do you want to write a novel, Lana?"

Lana smiled at him, "Yes that's my wish some day."

"I didn't know. That's amazing. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful writer," was his response.

Lex tried not to wince at the sight of how Bruce was looking at Lana.

"Gwen I am sure will be a wonderful painter," Lex remarked.

Lana looked at him and glared, "Well Bruce is a very important business man."

"Gwen is getting her bachelor's in the arts," Lex replied with a smirk.

"Bruce owns many buildings and has his own hospital," Lana explained.

"Gwen has a summer home in France," Lex exclaimed.

"Well Bruce has a mansion and has multiple houses in Europe," Lana continued.

Bruce held out his hands, "I think we should move on to a different topic."

Lana sank down in her chair while Lex looked like he was about to lose his temper. They glared at each other and watched as Gwen and Bruce talked about different pieces of art, they only commented here and there.

"Lex has been so good as to say my sole painting was delightful," Gwen said with a smile.

"Well you are a wonderful artist, Gwen," Lex replied with a smirk.

Bruce smiled at the couple while Lana glared daggers into the pair's' eyes. She didn't like the way the two kept flirting so much.

Finally, it was about two hours of them being there and Bruce suggested that they leave. Lex and Gwen were about to leave as well.

"Well it was great to meet you, Lana and Bruce," Gwen said with a flirting smile towards Bruce.

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well, Gwen," Bruce replied strictly friendly. Though he smiled widely at her. Then he shook Lex's hand. "As always, Luthor."

Lex offered a fake smile and looked over at Lana, who looked quite done for the evening.

"Bruce," Lex simply said.

Then turning towards Lana he shook her hand and then kissed it. "Always a pleasure, Miss Lang," he remarked with a smirk.

"Mr. Luthor," Lana replied, hoping that she didn't sigh so loud that he could hear it.

Lex did, however, hear it and smiled at the sound. He offered his arm to Gwen and the couple left.

Bruce then offered his arm to Lana who took it. They made it back to his limbo and for her to go home.

"Well that was an interesting night," Bruce commented while they were alone in the limbo.

Lana was too busy with her own thoughts to give him a response. They sat in silence for most of the drive until Bruce broke it again.

"What is your favorite color?" he asked out of the blue.

"What?!" Lana exclaimed.

"What is your favorite color?" Bruce asked with a chuckle at her confused face.

"Red. What is yours?" Lana asked in response.

"Black. I think it looks classy," Bruce explained.

"It is a sleek color. I like it when a car is black. For some reason I think it looks cooler," Lana remarked.

"I would have to agree."

The silence was all that followed. Lana looked over at Bruce and noticed how very different he looked in the dark. He looked more brooding and she wondered what was going through his mind. He caught her looked at him and offered her a small smile. She wondered if he always looked so dark and broody in the dark or if it was just his thoughts that had made him look that way.

Bruce walked her to her door and she got out her keys. She turned the lock and opened the door. Instead of kissing him on the lips or even on the cheek, she simply said goodnight to him and went through the door.

And all Bruce was left with was being confused. He decided that he wouldn't ask her out again if she didn't seem to be that interested in him.

Lana quickly got into her pj's and climbed into bed. She remembered how cold she had been with Bruce and winced at her actions. Gosh, why did Lex have to get under her skin like that? For three hours she tossed and turned. She was angry at Lex, she was angry with herself, but mostly she was mad at Gwen and how perfect she was.

* * *

 **Please follow, favorite and let me know what you thought of the chapter in the reviews!**


End file.
